Ash Breaks His Leg
by AmourShippingFan92242
Summary: Ash does Mallow's trial on Akala Island. However he has an unfortunate accident which leaves him in so much pain, he may never be the same ever again. How will Ash cope with a broken leg?
1. Chapter 1: The Incident

It was a gorgeous day on Akala Island in the Alola region. Ash was doing an island trial with Mallow, the trial captain of the Lush Jungle. This would be his last island trial. He did well in the other 3 but this one would be the toughest of all.

For the most part it was going smooth. Ash seemed like he had no trouble conquering the challenges. However, he was about to embark on the most difficult challenge running through the jungle obstacle course. Mallow told Ash "Are you up for this?"

Ash told Mallow "You bet I am. I'm ready to take on anything in my path." He looked at the course thinking in his mind how to approach it. He knew it would be difficult so he took a deep breath and then he started. The first couple of obstacles didn't seem to faze him as he went through them with ease.

Ash went through the first half with hardly any issues. Now came the hard part. The obstacles would be tougher. He reached the checkpoint at halfway so he could catch his breath. Mallow contacted him at the checkpoint to see how he was doing. Ash told her he was fine and needed to catch his breath. Then Ash started the second half of the obstacle course.

He got through the first obstacle with no problem. However the second obstacle gave him a little trouble. He got through it however. The third obstacle was just as difficult as the last one but Ash got through with only a little trouble. The next obstacle gave Ash more trouble. He fell at one part but continued on and finished it. Now it was on to the penultimate obstacle. He would have to hop through a set of rocks. Each rock would be spread out unequally meaning their distances would not be the same from one to another. He was doing well until the last rock. He landed awkwardly on his right leg and then screamed out loudly.

Mallow was able to hear him so she ran quickly to see what was up. When she arrived, she was shocked. Mallow helped Ash up. She told him "Looks like you suffered a nasty injury. You better stop before you aggravate the injury."

Ash then grunted "I can't give up till the end. I JUST CAN'T!" He started to groan in more pain. Mallow was really concerned for Ash. However Ash decided he was going to finish the island trial despite his leg being injured.

He completed the final obstacle which was swinging from rope to rope. He did well despite his leg being hurt but when he finished it he landed on his bad right leg and this time hurt his ankle really bad. He cried in so much pain that Mallow had to call the helicopter to bring him to the hospital in Hau'oli City.

Ash continued to cry in pain but Mallow told him "Hang in there, buddy. The medical chopper is on its way. It's going to get you to the hospital."

10 minutes later the helicopter arrived. The paramedics helped Ash on to the stretcher. One of them noticed how messed up Ash's right leg was. She told Mallow "I think your friend broke his right leg pretty badly. We won't know until we take x-rays at the hospital."

Mallow asked "Can I come with you? I really am concerned about Ash so I thought I could keep him company." The paramedics agreed to let Mallow fly with them.

Once Ash was settled in the helicopter, they left for Hau'oli City to take Ash to the hospital. They arrived about 15 minutes later. When they arrived, the paramedics took Ash into the x-ray room to see how bad his injuries were.

Mallow decided to sit in the waiting room. She was reading a cookbook to come up with some new recipes for her diner. She also called Ash's other friend Lana. Lana came quickly and then she wanted to know what happened.

Mallow told Lana "When Ash was doing my island trial he injured his right leg pretty bad. He did finish it which I'm proud of but he also hurt his ankle on the final obstacle. Let's hope the injuries aren't that serious.

Lana gasped "OH MY GOD! HE MUST BE IN SO MUCH PAIN!" She then calmed down and said to Mallow "Listen, I'm going to email his friend Serena. I want her to come down because she would help Ash get better." Lana then started her email to Serena.

Meanwhile at the Motopolis race circuit on the outskirts of Fallarbor Town in Hoenn Serena had just finished her driving class for the day. She learned how to drift a car. She had a lot of fun. She originally went to Hoenn for contests but after watching one she didn't like it so she decided to try something else. May, an old friend of Ash told her about a driving academy in Fallarbor Town. Serena watched a race there and loved it.

Her instructor told her how well she drifted in her car, a Nissan Skyline GT-R. He told the honey-blonde girl "That was an awesome drift. I've never seen a drift done so beautfily in a 4WD car, especially in a GT-R."

Serena told the instructor "Well I watched a video on my MacBook of Keiichi Tsuchiya drifting an R32. I watched it at least 10 times taking notes to see how I should do it."

The instructor chuckled and told Serena "There's a reason why he's called the Drift King. He can take any car and drift beautifully in it. I'm glad you enjoyed the academy. I entered you into a race in 2 weeks. You will be driving that GT-R you drove today."

Serena thanked the instructor and then headed to her hotel suite where she had been staying. Before she left, she went into the changing room to take off her fire suit and took a shower because she was all sweaty. Then she got into her purple Mizuno T-Shirt and her favorite purple Mizuno shorts. She put on her pink sneakers then took a taxi to the hotel.

When she got to her room, she turned on her MacBook computer. She was going to check her email. When she checked her email, she saw an email that got her attention. It was from Lana. She had some bad news about Ash.

The email said "Serena, my name is Lana. I'm a classmate of Ash's at the Alola Academy. Listen he's in pretty bad shape. He injured his leg pretty badly. We don't know what his injuries are but my friend Mallow who was doing an island trial with Ash told me it looked pretty bad. I'm going to get you to Alola. Where are you right now? If you want, you can video chat with me. Use my email address to contact me."

Serena gasped because she was shocked to hear Ash was in the hospital. She decided to video chat with Lana. Then her Braixen came in and wanted to know what was going on. Serena told her "Ash is in the hospital. He hurt his leg pretty bad."

Braixen said "OH MY! I hope it's not serious."

Serena logged on to the video chat site and then got in contact with Lana.

Meanwhile at the hospital, a surgeon came out to talk with Mallow and Lana. He told them "Your friend's right leg is badly broken. What I mean is he broke his right tibia bone in half. He also tore a tendon in his right ankle as well. We're about to start operating on him."

Lana said "OH MY GOD! HE HAS TO BE IN A WORLD OF PAIN RIGHT NOW!"

Pikachu started crying heavily. Mallow then tried to calm Pikachu down but he couldn't stop crying.

The surgeon said "That's pretty true. We're shooting anesthesia into him now."

Lana then opened her video chat app and noticed Serena wanted to talk to her. Serena said "Hi there. I'm Serena Moreau. You must be Ash's friend in Alola."

Lana told Serena "Hello Serena. Listen I just got some bad news. Me and Mallow just found out Ash broke his right leg really bad. Also he tore a tendon in his ankle."

Serena gasped. She felt awful because she couldn't believe how badly injured Ash was. She wanted to know how Ash was injured and Lana told Serena "He was doing an island trial with Mallow on Akala Island. She told me he landed awkwardly on a rock and heard him scream. Ash told Mallow he heard something snap. He finished the trial but Mallow had to call the air ambulance to get him to the hospital."

Pikachu continued crying which got Serena's attention. Serena said "Is that Pikachu I hear crying in the background?" Lana told her it was Pikachu and went on to say "He's pretty sad about Ash getting injured badly. I guess he can't stand seeing him in so much pain. Listen where in Hoenn are you right now?"

Serena told Lana "I am in Fallarbor Town. Do you want me to come to Alola?"

Lana said "That would be great. I will get you on a flight to Hau'oli City. You probably have to go to Petalburg City to catch the plane. There's a flight leaving at 11:00 PM tonight. I will get you on that flight."

Serena said "Okay then. It's only 6 PM so I have a couple of hours to pack up my bag. I will call a taxi to get me to the Petalburg Airport. See you soon." She ended the conversation and started to pack her bag with clothes and toiletries. AT 9:30 PM she called a taxi to pick her up at the hotel to take her to the airport. She got their at 10 PM. She had her bag checked and then find the terminal where her flight would be. She would be flying on Air Alola flight 787. She would be flying on a small plane.


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

It was late at night in Hau'oli City. At Alola Hospital, Ash was about to operated on because his broke his leg and ankle badly. Not only did he break the tibia bone in his right leg, he tore up his ankle really good as well. A couple of his friends, Lana and Mallow were sleeping in the waiting room hoping the surgery goes well.

Then all of the sudden out of nowhere Lillie came over because she heard a rumor Ash was in the hospital. She noticed Lana and Mallow sleeping. She quietly walked up to them to wake them up but she didn't want to be too noisy. However Lillie decided to leave them alone because they were asleep and she didn't want to be rude by waking them up so she decided to sleep with them.

In the mean time Serena was flying on a plane from Hoenn to Alola to go see Ash in the hospital. Before she left, she sent an email to her racing instructor to tell him she would be out of town for a bit. However she had just finished the intermediate course and had 2 weeks off before her first car race. She arrived at Alola International Airport around 6 AM. When she got off the plane, she decided to get a room at the hotel next to the airport.

At around 8:30 AM, Lana and Mallow woke up from their deep sleep. They decided to get breakfast at the cafeteria. Mallow got French toast while Lana got scrambled eggs with sourdough toast. Just as Lana and Mallow were about to eat their breakfast, Lillie noticed them. She saw where they were sitting so she could talk to them. Lana told Mallow "I hope Ash is alright. Those surgeons must have gone to work on him."

Mallow said "I know. I think Ash broke his ankle because he decided to finish the course despite him breaking his leg. I heard him saying something "I can't give up till the end. I JUST CAN'T!" I guess he was determined to finish it despite his injury."

Then Lillie came up to the girls. She noticed they looked a bit sad. She wanted to know what was up so she asked "Is it true Ash is in the hospital? Professor Kukui told me he was badly injured so I was concerned. Judging by the looks on your faces, he's hurt badly."

Mallow took a deep sigh and then told Lillie "Yes Lillie. Ash broke his leg and ankle doing my island trial. He broke his leg hoping onto a rock. While I give Ash credit for finishing the trial with a broken leg, he broke his ankle right when he finished the final obstacle. I feel so awful because I let him break his ankle."

Then Lana slammed her fist on the table and told Mallow "DON'T BE SO HARD ON YOURSELF! Ash told me his personal quote is "Never give up until the end." I guess he was going to finish your island trial even if he broke his leg." Mallow said to Lana in a sad voice "But it's my fault. Ash broke his ankle because I let him continue on despite the fact he had a broken leg." She then pulled her hair because she had gotten upset.

Lillie then told Mallow angrily "CALM DOWN! THERE'S NO NEED FOR YOU TO BE ALL UPSET ASH GOT INJURED!" Lillie then took a deep breath before saying in a calmer voice "Like Lana said Ash wanted to finish your island trial even though his leg was badly broken. By the way, do you know what room he is in?"

Lana told Lillie "We just woke up and then got breakfast before you came. We don't know what room he's in. We haven't even asked anybody. Let's eat breakfast then we'll see what room they put Ash in." The girls then started to eat breakfast.

When they finished the three girls went to the patient office to find out which room Ash was recovering in. The receptionist told them "Mr. Ketchum is in room 151. If you go right, it the first room however only the nurses are allowed in there until 10 AM. He's still out cold from the high amount of anesthesia they shot in him during surgery." The girls decided to return to the waiting room because there was nothing else to do. They all took a little nap. At 10:10 AM the girls decided to visit Ash's room but Lillie told Lana and Mallow "Listen I have to take care of something with my brother. I won't be coming back. Just tell Ash that I said get well soon."

Mallow told Lillie "Sure thing, Lillie. We'll tell him that." She and Lana then headed to Ash's room. When they arrived Ash was still asleep however it seemed like the anesthesia was warring off. Since his right leg was broken, it was raised in a sling device to heal. Also the doctors were shooting oxycodone intravenously to reduce the pain. At 10:15 he opened his eyes for the first time and saw Mallow and Lana which made him really happy. He said weakly "Mallow, Lana, great to see you here. I'm pretty sore as you can see."

Mallow told Ash "Man those surgeons went to work on you but you did break your leg pretty badly. Glad to see you're doing better. I'm sure you will be sore for a while." Listen I'm so sorry you ended up here in the hospital. When you broke your leg, I knew you should have stopped but you continued on."

Ash then told Mallow "Why would I want to give up? I'm not the kind of person who gives up easily. It's like I always say "Never give up till the end." Why do you think I've made it this far in my journey to become a great Pokemon trainer? It's because I don't give up when the going gets rough."

Lana chuckled and said to Ash "That's very true. Listen Lillie couldn't be because she had to do something with her brother but she wishes you to get better soon." Then her phone rang so she decided to leave the room. She answered it and said "Hello, this is Lana." It was Serena who called.

Serena was in her hotel room. She said to Lana "Hi Lana. Listen I arrived in Alola at about 6:00 AM this morning. I'm at the Alola Grand Hotel. I pretty much slept throughout the whole flight and went to sleep soon as I got my hotel room. I just woke up but I might lay down for a bit. What time would be good to come see Ash?"

Lana told Serena "Glad you had a safe flight, Serena. I see that flight must have took a lot out of you. How about around 1:00 PM?" Serena told Lana "That would perfect. How about meeting me at the hotel lobby around 12:30 PM?" Lana said that was fine with her and then hung up because Serena was fine with it.

Meanwhile in Ash's room Mallow noticed the IV bad was almost empty. She called the receptionist to tell her Ash's IV bad was nearly empty. The receptionist told Mallow a nurse would be on the way with some aspirin. 10 minutes later, the nurse arrived with the aspirin. Ash was told to take it orally since they weren't ready to get him another bag of oxycodone which was being delivered intravenously into Ash.

At around noon, Mallow and Lana told Ash they had to leave his room. Lana told Ash "Listen, I have to meet up with somebody at 12:30 at the hotel. I will be back later to check on you." while Mallow said "I have to go back to the restaurant to help prep for dinner. I will see if I can make you a meal here at the hospital for dinner. I might come by later" Ash said "That's fine. Besides the nurse told me to get some rest because it will help the leg heal better. Hope to see you again." The girls said good bye and then left. Just after Mallow and Lana left 2 nurses came in to hook up a new IV bag of oxycodone to be shot into Ash.

At 11:30 he got a surprise visit from Professor Kukui. He told Ash "Hey buddy. How are you're doing? Mallow told me about what happened. That must have hurt a lot. I broke my leg once. Let me tell you I was in pain for months. Half the time I was high on painkillers because the pain was too much. I brought a couple friends to help cheer you up."

Kukui brought Ash's Pikachu and Litten. The two Pokemon went on Ash's hospital bed to nuzzle up to him which made Ash happy. Ash was so happy to see Pikachu and said to him quietly "Hey buddy. I know you don't like seeing me all injured. Plus it's good to see you Litten." Litten meowed then started to purr while Pikachu decided to take a nap. Kukui then left because he just wanted to stop by and bring Ash's Pokemon.

A little later, around noon at the hotel Serena had woken up from her little nap. She went into the bathroom to take a shower. After she was done she got dressed. She chose to wear her purple tie-dye T-Shirt along with purple Mizuno running shorts. Then she put on a pair of pink ankle-high socks. She looked at the time. It was 12:25 so she put on her running shoes and left her room to meet up with Lana. Before she left she got something from her bag. It was the hat Ash wore when she traveled with him in Kalos. She also had a blue ribbon tied around it. At 12:30 she went to the lobby to meet up with Lana. At 12:35 Lana arrived. She noticed Serena sitting on the couch watching the TV. Lana walked up to her and said "Hey there. You ready to head to the hospital?"

Serena told Lana "Hi Lana. Sure thing. Guess the hospital is a bit far from here." Lana told Serena "It's about 20 minutes from here. I will show you some places on our walk over there. Let's get going." The two girls left for the hospital. Lana showed Serena some landmarks around Hau'oli City. At 12:55 the two arrived at the hospital. Because she knew what room Ash was in, Lana decided not to ask the receptionist. The two went straight to room 151 to see Ash. When they got there, Lana told Serena to wait outside the room for a minute.

Lana walked into the room and said to Ash "Hey, I'm back. How are you feeling?" Ash said "I am a little better but still very sore. Professor Kukui brought Pikachu and Litten to me which helped me feel better. They're sleeping right now." Lana said "That was nice of Professor Kukui to come by. Listen I brought a surprise guest for you. She has been very concerned about you." Lana told Serena to come in.

Serena then slowly walked in the room. She said "Hey buddy. Great to see you again. Lana told me how you were injured. Man that must have hurt."

Ash smiled at seeing Serena. He said to her "SERENA! It's great to see you again. So you're attending a driving school in Hoenn. How is it?"

Serena told Ash "It's been a ton of fun. I'm glad I chose the driving school over contests. I've never had so much fun in my life. My first race is in 2 weeks. I'm taking a break so I decided to take a little vacation here in Alola. I hoped to do stuff with you but I guess that won't happen because you broke you leg."

Ash said "Yeah, sorry. But I would love you to stay with me. I don't know when I'm getting out but hopefully it's before you leave. Also glad you are wearing my hat. Plus you have the ribbon in the hat. I wanted you to have that hat because I really like you a lot."

Serena chuckled. Then she decided to stay with Ash for the rest of the day. At around 5:30 PM, Mallow came by to deliver dinner to Ash. She made Chicken Francaise over a bed of linguine pasta. She noticed Serena in there too so she made another plate for her. After dinner, Serena left the hospital back to her room but said she would stop by again tomorrow. Then Ash went to sleep.


End file.
